Whale Shark
The whale shark (Rhincodon typus) is the largest fish in the world; with its vast size it resembles the whales from which its common name is derived. The head is flattened and the wide mouth, positioned at the tip of the snout, stretches almost as wide as the body. The dorsal fin is particularly large and the tail has a half-moon shape. The patterning of the body is very distinctive with its dark greyish-blue colour on the back and sides, and array of pale yellow blotches; the undersurface is pale. Stout ridges travel the length of the body, ending at the tail shaft. Five massive gill slits occur on the side of the head and within these there is a sieve like structure of cartilage. Curiously, the mouth contains around 300 tiny teeth although the function of these is unknown. Whale sharks have been tracked travelling for thousands of kilometres. Roles * It played Disc in Animal Lockdown Gallery Whale Shark 2.jpg b1faeb7b.jpg DSC_0082.JPG endless ocean 2 whale shark.jpg|Endless Ocean 2 Blue World Destiny.png whale shark gills.jpg endless ocean whale shark.jpg|Endless Ocean DSC02197.JPG DSC04723.JPG DSC00482.jpg PC230363.JPG Mickey meets destiny.png whale shark weird n.jpg P9860283.JPG P9860150.JPG DSC_0084.JPG Whale Shark.jpg DSC09658.JPG DSC00475.jpg|A whale shark in Gerogia Aquaruim 20190210_232625.jpg DSC09516.JPG Whale shark (Blue Fang).jpg P9930290.JPG Whale_Shark_E.png PC230393.JPG IMG_4606.PNG Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) MV5BMTcxMjg0OTc3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc4ODQ2MjE@._V1_.jpg Stanley ocean animals01.png DSC09679.JPG Star meets Whale Shark.png Warren the Whale Shark.jpeg uzi whale.jpg Stanley Griff meets Whale Shark.png Common_whale_shark.jpg whale sahrk swim.jpg Georgia Aquarium Whale Shark.png 2018-05-09_21.57.47.jpg Zt2-whaleshark.jpg CITIRWN Whale Shark.png IMG 1661.jpg IMG 1650.jpg IMG_2168.jpg IMG 2169.jpg|Stanley (2001-2007) DSC04981.JPG Rileys Adventures Whale Shark.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Whale Shark.png BTJG Whale Shark.png Riley and Elycia meets Whale Shark.jpg Wild Republic Whale Shark.png Jewel meets Whale Shark.JPG Books DSC_4872.jpg DSC_4871.JPG DSC_4880.jpg DSC_4943.JPG DSC_4911.jpg DSC 4920fg.jpg IMG 0023wasdZFxc.JPG IMG_0070.JPG IMG 0278rfsdcxz.JPG BCFEB90F-400D-4B7B-9A81-F0018C17DA7B.jpeg 0E18921A-9EB7-4C82-A853-5401028BCE1E.jpeg E525F1F5-179D-4B15-91DD-16E439B91635.jpeg BFBE654E-E0DD-4D6E-A6B8-CB4B6AF86FCC.jpeg 71535EB4-D3E6-448A-AD44-D1FB4A8DE3BC.jpeg F636A2A6-280E-5C26-02EE-27F540C02746.jpeg 449A7E9E-A6F2-4B07-88E3-E951428937F7.jpeg IMG 2712.JPG IMG 8944.JPG IMG 9691.JPG IMG_0221.JPG IMG_1701.JPG Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep IMG_3261.JPG IMG 3268.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sharks Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Mercury and Neptune Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Super Why Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Wuzzles Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Megaquarium Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Endless ocean animals Category:Water animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Notojima aquarium animals Category:Kagoshima city aquarium animals Category:Yokohama hakkeijima sea paradise animals Category:National museum of marine biology and aquarium animals Category:Endless ocean 2 blue world animals Category:Blue reef adventures animals Category:Georgia aquarium animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Down, Down, Down (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Sharks and Other Dangerous Fish Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Supersize Animals Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Georgia Aquarium Animals Category:Ace Angler Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Rio Animals